Thirst Is Taking Over
by anaknisatanas
Summary: Harry and Draco just want to live their lives, the question is how long will they be allowed to?
1. Chapter 1

"You did it Potter!" Draco got slowly to his feat, ignoring the dead Death Eaters and Voldemort's ashes.

Harry merely stared straight ahead, wand grasped loosely in his hand.

"Harry?" Draco laid a hand on Harry's shoulders.

Harry blinked and seemed to come back to the present, "He's dead. Now it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?" Draco asked although he had a feeling that he knew what Harry was talking about.

"What I do or don't do," Harry's hand clenched around his wand. "Hear that Tom? You don't dictate what I do any longer!" Harry reached up and took Draco's hand off his shoulder. "Where's your father? Did he survive?"

"I killed him," Draco's breath hitched. "I killed him. My own father, I killed him."

"It'll be ok," Harry whispered, promising over the newly dead bodies littering the field. "What are you going to do now that you're free? Retire to the Manor and take up a wife?"

"Sod the Manor," Draco growled but then deflated. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I don't either," Harry sighed. "But I'm not sticking around here. I can't."

"Can I go with you Potter?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"That'd be nice Malfoy," Harry took Draco's hand and Apparated them near Gringotts. "I'm going to transfer half my account into Muggle currency. I need to get my head on straight."

"That's the first good plan you've come up with," Draco said. "I'll do the same. You're going to the Muggle World then?"

"You still want to come with me Malfoy?" Harry now sounded lost. "I know Malfoy's don't really do the Muggle thing but I just don't want to deal with all of this."

Draco didn't have to ask what 'all of this' was. He knew it too well. As one of the prime duelers for the side of the Light and Harry Potter's partner during missions and battles he had seen first hand what the admiring crowds were like and just how fickle they were. But now his father was dead and the Malfoy name no longer needed protecting. His duty was done and what else was left but to continue fighting against the fame and memories.

LIVING ARRANGEMENTS

"Here we are Mr. Petersen, Mr. Mallory" A pretty young woman said with a bright smile. "This apartment has two bedrooms, two baths, a room that can be used as an office or study, kitchen, dining and living area and even its own fireplace and balcony."

"It looks nice enough," Harry said from the entrance. "What's the neighborhood like?"

"There is a new club a few blocks away," The real estate agent said. "They have a talent night once a month where local singers and groups can perform. There is also a nice Italian restaurant just up the street and a cute grocery store on the corner."

"How much is the rent for six months?" Draco asked.

"Roughly five thousand pounds," She answered.

"We'll take it," Draco spoke with certainty. "How soon can we move in?"

"Right away," The woman blinked in some astonishment. "Mr. Petersen?"

"Whatever Mallory wants," Harry shrugged. "I like it well enough and I'm not as picky as he is."

The corners of Draco's mouth lifted just slightly.

"Well I have the paperwork with me," The woman dug through a folder she was carrying. "We can get that out of the way and once that's settled you can move in."

"Great," Draco replied taking the papers and glancing through them.

Harry trusted Draco as he watched the blond man sign his name to the forms with a flourish. Harry copied his example. Draco was a master at finances; Harry even let him handle his own accounts.

"Well here are two sets of keys," The woman took them out of her purse and gave them each one. "If you have any questions you be sure and ring my cell. Have fun getting settled in."

With a cheery wave the woman left and shut the door behind her, a happy smile in place. Harry turned around and walked slowly through the empty apartment feeling content.

"Do you really like it?" Draco asked softly while Harry stared out a window.

"Yes, it's perfect," Harry answered. "I have a request though."

"Whatever it is I'll do it," Draco responded.

"You have to sing with me on a talent night at the club in the next six months," Harry turned with an impish smile in place.

"You brat," Draco grumbled. "You knew I'd agree to do you a favor. Harry I'm a terrible singer."

"Draco, if you're a terrible singer then I'm tone deaf," Harry rolled his eyes. "We can do that song we've been working on for a while."

"Are you serious?" Draco had to ask.

Harry nodded. "Well fine," Draco agreed. "I'll do it."

Harry smiled and turned back to his quiet watch over the street below.

Harry allowed Draco to pick out most of their furnishings. He knew that the blond enjoyed shopping and Draco did have an eye for elegant pieces and clothing. The kitchen however was Harry's domain. Several times a week he would go down to the corner store for fresh food and cook up a nice dinner for both of them. Usually after supper they spent time working on their music or reading quietly. At night they went into their shared bedroom, the nightmares made sure that they couldn't stand to sleep alone.

Draco sighed. Harry glanced up from the crossword puzzle he was working on but said nothing. Draco sighed again.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry put the crossword aside. "You've been doing nothing but staring at the fireplace and sighing for the past hour." His tone became soft and uncertain. "Do you want to go back?"

"And leave you to fend for yourself Green Eyes?" Draco snorted. "Not bloody likely. Those bastards can all live in a cave for all I care."

"Then what's wrong?" Harry repeated.

"I'm just bored sitting around all day," Draco said. "I never thought I'd say this but I miss working."

"You, a pampered Malfoy miss working?" Harry chuckled. "That's rich!"

"Please Potter," Draco lifted his chin slightly, striking an offended pose. "You can't tell me you're not afflicted with the same problem. I see the way you religiously scrub down the kitchen counters every day and sweep up the place every other day."

"Let's get a job then," Harry suggested.

"A Muggle job?" Draco looked at Harry like he was crazy. "Harry, I have enough problems blending in as it is, I don't think a Muggle job will be easy."

"Scared Malfoy?" Harry smirked.

"You wish Potter," Draco said.

Harry pulled back out the newspaper and turned to the classifieds section.

"There's an opening here at that club I want us to sing at," Harry said. "They need someone to handle the till."

"Till?" Draco tried to remember what that meant.

"The money that the club brings in from drinks and entrance fees," Harry explained patiently.

"Where will you work then?" Draco asked.

"There's another opening for a Muggle deejay," Harry replied. "I'll apply for that."

The next morning the two men handed in applications at the club and then went back to their apartment. Both of them were nervous although they would never admit it. Harry spent the day cleaning the bathrooms while Draco went about cleaning dishes and rearranging furniture in the living room. When the phone rang Draco nearly dropped the vase he had been trying to figure out where to put. Harry reached the phone first. When he hung up he turned to Draco with a huge smile.

"We got the jobs," Harry grinned.

"Well of course we did Potter," Draco drawled. "You just needed to have a little faith."

Harry didn't bother to comment on Draco's nervous behavior for the day.

They started at the club and fell into a routine. Both felt better about having something to do with their time and energy. And always before going to the club they worked on their music. Draco wrote out the music itself while Harry put lyrics to it.

Several months later they had several selections to choose from for their performance at the club. The two agreed that they should do "Thirst Is Taking Over". The music was driving and the lyrics hit close to home.

"Hey Belle," Harry slid into the deejay booth next to the small woman.

"Hey Dan," Belle smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to your and Harris' performance tonight. You brought the sheet music for the band right?"

"It's right here," Harry patted the folder under his arm. "Harris is reminding the bartenders where to put the money."

"They'll just stick it in their own pockets luv," Belle said. "Everyone knows it."

"Harris doesn't approve of dipping into the till," Harry chided. "They know what will happen if they get caught."

Belle chuckled, "That they will. You're on in twenty minutes by the way."

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed rushing from the booth to back stage to get ready.

Belle's laughter echoed after him.

When Harry and Draco stepped on stage they wore matching leather pants. Harry had on a mesh silver shirt that shimmered when he moved and Draco had on a deep emerald mesh shirt. Both stepped up to the microphones.

'Don't screw up Potter,' Draco mouthed as the music began.

'I won't if you won't,' Harry mouthed back.

"_You alone are what my soul needs, You know the thirst is taking over  
Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need, You know the thirst is taking over  
The thirst is taking over_," Harry crooned softly.

"_Hold me down, hold me down, Drip it on my tongue  
And my convulsions stop, Thirst for love, thirst for your love  
I could swallow your beauty whole_," Draco sang, his voice sounding like forbidden sex.

"_You alone are what my soul needs, You know the thirst is taking over  
Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need, You know the thirst is taking over_," Both men stalked around each other, giving the crowd heated glances.

"_Running out, times running out, Searching for the one who can conquer me  
I'm going to scream aloud, throw it down, Crash in the sweet obsession of you  
I'm going to swim and drown in the wake of you_," This time Harry joined Draco on the verse adding a raw undertone to the words.

"_You alone are what my soul needs, You know the thirst is taking over  
Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need, You know the thirst is taking over, You know the thirst is taking over_," Draco and Harry drew closer together in some primal instinct.

"_I wanna taste it, I need to taste it, Deep in the Saviors arms _

_I wanna taste it, I need to taste it, Deep in the Saviors arms_

_I wanna taste it, I need to taste it, Deep in the Saviors arms_

_I wanna taste it, I need to taste it, Deep in the Saviors arms_

_I wanna taste it, I need to taste it, Deep in the Saviors arms_

_I wanna taste it, I need to taste it, Deep in the Saviors arms_," Harry pulled Draco closer to him, twining around him, their bodies lost in the music and the words they crooned both to each other and the crowd.

"_You alone are what my soul needs, You know the thirst is taking over  
Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need, You know the thirst is taking over_," Harry ran a possessive hand down Draco's chest while he gyrated his hips as he faced the crowd.

"_I wanna drink you in, I am drinking you in, I wanna drink you in  
Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need, You know the thirst is taking over  
The thirst is taking over  
I wanna taste it, I need to taste it, Deep in the Saviors arms_," Harry stepped behind Draco, facing the crowd over the blonds shoulder, a hand resting on one of Draco's hips as they moved to the music, the beat a driving crescendo until the last line which Draco alone crooned to the crowd.

They were greeted with thunderous applause at the end of their performance. Belle who was so floored by their amazing performance came rushing out of the deejay booth and made a beeline for Harry and Draco backstage. She enveloped first 'Dan' and then 'Harris' into bone crushing hugs.

"You two were amazing!" She smiled and then pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me how good of singers you two were Dan, terribly cruel of you."

"What if we promise to do another song at the very end of the night?" Draco smirked.

"Really, you would?" Belle bounced on her toes. "That would be amazing!"

"I'm getting back to work," Draco said. "The other song should be in the folder Dan."

"I'll pass out the music," Harry promised.

Belle followed Dan back to the deejay booth. She preened when people complimented Dan, making sure to tell them that he worked for the club.

A man approached Dan and stopped him, holding out a card in his hand.

"Please take it," The man said. "I'm Gary Wright," He hurried on. "I heard the two of you sing and I think that you should come by Wright Records tomorrow morning. I'd like to discuss signing you two."

Before Harry could turn the man down Belle was promising to have them there on the time written on the back of the card. She dragged Harry to the deejay booth and shut the door behind them.

"Now Dan before you can say anything I think this is a brilliant opportunity," Belle went on excitedly. "Plus you really should talk with Harris about it before you turn it down."

"Talk with me about what?" Draco asked. "It turns out they don't need me. Karl is taking care of things tonight. What's she talking about Dan?"

"Some guy named Gary Wright wants us to go over to Wright Studios tomorrow morning to discuss a signing contract," Harry mumbled.

"Gary Wright?" Draco sat heavily down on a stool. "He owns one of the hottest labels out there right now. Belle, thanks for making sure this stupid git didn't turn him down right away. He's much too self conscious. In fact, it might be a good idea to hire you as a manager."

"But we don't even have a record deal Harris," Harry pointed out.

"We will after tomorrow," Draco promised.

And Harry believed him because Draco had said it would be so.

MANAGEMENT

Harry allowed Draco to call for a cab in the morning but not before Belle managed to show up at their apartment.

"Why's she here?" Harry plaintively asked.

"Because I invited her you dolt," Draco said. "She's an organized person and we both know that she keeps her mouth shut. She'd be perfect as our manager, you know that."

Sighing Harry grabbed his jacket and followed Draco out the door and down the stairs to where Belle was holding the taxi. Draco told the driver the address and settled back next to Harry. Belle looked at both of them with a pondering expression that grew even more when Harry, tired from a fitful nights sleep, laid his head on Draco's shoulder. The blond ignored it and continued to look out the window.

"Nervous?" Belle asked looking at the two of them.

"No, and be quiet, Dan needs some sleep," Draco said softly.

Belle raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The taxi pulled up in front of the Wright building. Draco nudged Harry awake and helped him out of the cab.

"Best wake up now Scarhead," Draco muttered. "We're here to play with the big boys."

"Bite me Ferret," Harry brushed past Draco into the building.

Up in Wrights office Draco and Harry were looking over the first draft of their contract. Belle looked over their shoulders. She could tell that Harris seemed to have no problem with their popularity but that Dan was a bit shy. They were such sweet boys, like brothers really. She wondered if they were gay.

"We'd like to discuss some things with our manager first," Draco looked over at where Wright was sitting at his desk. "Is there anywhere we can do that?"

"I'll be back in twenty minutes," Gary Wright moved to his office door. "Take your time."

"Harris, Dan," Belle interrupted their reading. "I have a few questions to ask you two."

"Go ahead Belle," Draco put a hand on Harry's arm to stop him from saying anything.

"Are you two gay?" Belle blurted out.

"Does that really matter?" Draco raised a brow,

"No, not at all," Belle blushed. "I was just curious."

"As a matter of fact both Dan and I are bi," Draco answered for both of them. "It matters more about trust than anything else for either of us."

"What about your past?" Belle asked. "I know almost nothing about you, nobody does. Is Dan a wizard?"

Draco and Harry shared a look.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Well he has that snowy white owl in the apartment," Belle said. "My niece is a witch, she's going to some Magical school in France where my brother and sister-in-law live. She has a tawny owl and writes me letter sometimes. Dan's owl just reminds me of hers."

"We'll talk about this latter," Harry said firmly. "Let's just focus on what we came here for and deal with other things at home."

Draco gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Harry was pale and looked a bit sick. Desperately Draco changed the subject.

"It says here that Wright will find us other band members," Draco pointed out the clause. "A drummer, guitarist, bassist, and keyboard player, do we need anything else?"

"A deejay mixer," Harry suggested.

"I can do that for you two," Belle offered with a bright smile. "I can be a manager and deejay mixer. I could be a deejay with my eyes closed and a hand tied behind my back, you know that Dan."

"Ok, that's taken care of," Draco decided. "What about the part about other people writing our music and stuff for us? I don't like that."

"I'm not agreeing to that," Harry refused.

"That's the biggest issue you two have?" Belle asked.

Both men nodded.

"I'll handle that," She promised.

When Gary Wright came back in the room Belle remained in her seat, shooting both Harry and Draco a look to make sure they did the same. The owner of Wright Records merely smiled and returned to his desk.

"Have you reached a decision?" He asked.

"We'll have to turn this down," Harry pushed the contract back across the table.

"We both feel that having others write our music isn't for either of us," Draco said. "Dan and I prefer to write our own stuff."

"That can be changed," Gary offered.

He took out a pen and crossed out the offending clause, putting his initials next to it to show that he was the one to make the change. Satisfied both Harry and Draco agreed to sign the contract. Belle was enlisted as both their manager and deejay should they require one.

On the way out Belle was eerily quiet. She refused to look at either of them until they reached the apartment.

"Now for that talk," She moved briskly in front of them. "And don't think I'm going to let either of you out of it."

Once they were safely in the apartment Harry used his Wandless magic to put up silencing wards. Harry and Draco could both use Wandless magic but Harry was definitely the stronger of the two.

"Both of us our wizards," Draco began. "And our real names aren't Harris Mallory and Dan Petersen. I'm Draco Malfoy in the Wizarding World and this is Harry Potter."

"I've heard of both of you!" Belle exclaimed excitedly. "It's so cool to meet you two. The Wizarding World is looking for you, you know. My niece wrote me all about it."

"Yes well we'd prefer that no one know where we are," Harry spoke up.

"I won't say a word," Belle promised. "Don't worry about a thing Dan. You two deserve your own lives."

Looking at the two of them things made so much more sense. If anything she felt even more protective of the two. They deserved to have their own lives. She made herself a promise that she would protect them in any way she could manage.

"Well since you know you can call us Harry and Draco," The blond told Belle. "We don't have to hide that."

"I think I might keep calling you Dan and Harris, just so I don't slip up," Belle smiled gently.

Once Belle was gone Harry laid his head in Draco's lap. The blond said nothing, merely ran his fingers through Harry's hair in a gentle petting motion.

"There's no going back now," Harry whispered to the room.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Green Eyes," Draco reminded him. "I know what I'm doing."

"Wasting your life on me," Harry sighed.

"My life is worth wasting on you," Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. "Now get up Scarhead, I want a shower and then I plan on getting some sleep."

Harry sat up and Draco left for their bathroom. Harry used the other bathroom and in no time they were tucked into their bed, wrapped around each other like security blankets to keep the nightmares away.

Gary Wright wasted no time in putting together a band for the two boys who had decided to call their group _Savior_. Franklin was the drummer, Regina their keyboard player, Tommy the guitarist and Leslie their bassist. Their first tour was of local clubs all around England. Once their popularity grew Gary had them into the recording studio.

After the release of their CD, which both men were surprised was on the top ten for sales, Gary and Belle set them up to do a tour around England.

"Hey mates," Franklin was sitting across from them on the tour bus. "We're almost at our next stop, London."

"We know Frankie," Draco used the nickname Franklin had been given by Belle to annoy him. "And we're just so excited we could burst."

"Don't call me Frankie," Franklin took a cushion and threw it at Draco, hitting him in the face.

"Knock it off," Harry said fiddling with the pencil in his hands. "I'm trying to write here!"

"You work too hard Dan," Franklin shook his head. "Harris, you better drag him out and do something fun tonight otherwise Dan's gonna be a total loss when it comes to the party after this tour is over."

"Don't worry, I have something in mind already," Draco threw both an evil smirk.

Harry merely snorted and went back to working on lyrics.

Draco was able to distract Harry from his work, although not in the way Franklin had intended. He was walking around their hotel suite in nothing but a towel, having just taken a shower, when he stopped in front of Harry with his hands on his hips.

"Harry," Draco said. "I have a surprise for you love."

Harry looked up, saw the lack of clothing Draco had on and dropped his pencil in his lap.

"Harry lets go to bed," Draco said, confidence faltering slightly.

"Are you sure Draco?" Harry asked. "I'm not up for anything you're not."

"Positive," Draco came up to Harry and tugged him up.

Draco deftly took off Harry's shirt and Harry slipped out of his pants leaving him clad in only boxers.

"So beautiful," Harry murmured in the hollow of Draco's throat as he kissed and nipped his way up to Draco's lips.

When their lips met Draco groaned and quickly went about deepening the kiss. Without much effort they were soon naked and on the bed, kissing and touching everywhere they could reach.

"Draco, take me please," Harry said.

"Shh, just lean back and enjoy," Draco sensed Harry's nervousness and his own as he kissed his way down Harry's chest pausing at each on of his nipples to suck and bite at them, eliciting moans and gasps from Harry.

While he had Harry distracted with pleasure, Draco groped around the bed for the tube of lube Harry had earlier pulled from their luggage. He coated his fingers liberally. Tongue circling Harry's navel, one hand cupping and gently squeezing Harry's balls Draco gently thrust his finger inside Harry. Harry momentarily stiffened at the intrusion but then his mind was reminded of the other wonderful things Draco was doing to him. One finger was joined by another accompanied by a gentle scissoring motion to further loosen Harry for a third finger. Gently Draco thrust his fingers in and out of Harry, gently stroking his cock as he did so.

"Please Draco, now," Harry murmured lost in sensation.

"Hold on Green Eyes," Draco kissed the tip of Harry's cock as he withdrew his fingers.

He took the lube and spread some on his erection.

"Get up Green Eyes," He whispered huskily. "On your hands and knees now, like a good boy."

Harry complied readily enough, eager to be filled with Draco. Draco crawled up behind Harry, one hand on Harry's shoulder to steady himself the other guiding his cock carefully to Harry's entrance. He pushed slowly forward.

"All right Green Eyes?" Draco asked, kissing Harry's sweaty shoulder, once he was fully inside.

"Move Dray!" Harry commanded.

"Always the demanding Gryffindor," Draco hissed at the tightness as Harry's inner muscles contracted around him.

He began moving in and out in short thrusts. He could feel Harry's muscles loosen a bit more and judging by the moans Draco knew it was safe to thrust even harder. He pulled all the way out and thrust back in, hitting Harry's prostate.

"Oh god, more, faster!" Harry cried out.

Draco reached his hand around and grasped hold of Harry's straining cock. He timed his thrusts with stroking Harry's cock. With the dual stimulation Harry could feel his balls tighten and knew he was going to cum.

"Love you!" Harry came violently over Draco's hand and his stomach and chest.

Harry's inner muscles tightened painfully over Draco's penis. Draco managed a few more thrusts before he too came inside Harry. Gently he pulled out and took the towel that had been around his hips from the bottom of the bed to wipe the cum dripping from Harry.

"We need a shower," Draco rubbed Harry's lower back with his hand. "Feel up to it?"

"Was wonderful," Harry said sleepily.

Draco kissed Harry's shoulder, "You were amazing Green Eyes, I love you, you know."

"I know," Harry mumbled. "Let's get that shower."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked up the stairs out onto the empty stage. He was early to the set-up for their concert that night in London. He always liked to be early. He stood where his microphone would be and felt rather than heard as Draco came to stand behind him.

"It's odd isn't it?" Draco asked softly so that his voice would not carry. "That we're famous for something that doesn't cause pain."

"A bit," Harry agreed with a whisper.

Their manager came up to them, gushing smile in place, "Guess what? We're sold out!"

"Good," Harry smiled. "It's the last show in the tour too."

"I'm off to make sure they have the mixing equipment and everything else," Belle gave a cheery wave and was off once more.

Harry and Draco sat on stage, legs dangling over the edge. Harry flipped open his notebook and together the two bent over his latest edit of the lyrics for their next album. Belle watched them from the shadows, a sad smile in place. Even though the two enjoyed what they did they rarely allowed anyone close to them. Belle was the only one who had any idea what they had been through and they still kept her in the dark. Draco turned to look over his shoulder at her, giving a soft reassuring smile.

"Come on Green Eyes," Draco used Harry's shoulder to push himself to his feet. "It's time to get into costume."

Draco pushed Harry in front of him into their dressing room. He tossed Harry a pair of black leather pants, pulling on a pair of gray ones for himself.

"Let's go all out tonight," Harry smirked at Draco in the mirror.

"You're on," Draco laughed.

Harry took out a dark blue tank top and put it on. He handed Draco a white one.

"Sit down," Draco commanded imperiously. "I'm doing your hair, can't have you messing it up."

Harry subjected himself to Draco's ministrations. The blond used plenty of gel to get Harry's hair styled in careful spikes, allowing his lightning bolt scar to be visible. Most of the Muggles thought it was a make-up effect. Draco and Harry never corrected their assumptions. Draco slicked his hair back like he used to when they were in school. He threw Harry a devious smirk.

"Make-up time," Draco patted Harry's shoulder. "That means you stay put!"

Draco applied the liquid black eye liner under Harry's eyes to make them seem even bigger than they were. Under his own eyes Draco did the same. He powered both his own and Harry's face and forehead to avoid sweating under the bright lights on stage. He took placed a silver cuff on Harry's upper arm and allowed Harry to place the black leather one on his own arm, their ritual before every show.

"Let's take our places," Harry stood up at last.

On stage the lighting was down low as the band assembled. The stage went dark as soon as the music started. Harry and Draco went on stage before their mics.

"_Must be something they're hiding, Must be reasons that no one will dare to tell  
Must be something inside me, But I don't think so anymore  
It's hurting again now, And I don't need friends when I have foes like you  
It's hurting again now, It's killing me to be here all alone  
Go away it's all the same, There's more for me_," Harry began on the first line and then Draco joined him, the stage lights slowly coming up.

"_As the world falls away, and I can't find a reason  
As the world turns to grey  
It's killing me unwillingly and I am just the same as you_," Harry's voice was full of pain as he sang the next stanza but the crowd loved it all the same.

"_Must be something confided, Must be someway to feel the pain and heal again  
Pain and pleasure, inviting, I don't think so anymore  
It's hurting again now, And I don't need pills  
When I have drugs like you. It's hurting again now  
It's killing me to be here all alone. Go away  
It's all the same, There's more for me_," Draco and Harry sang at each other, ignoring the crowd in favor for the bitter memories.

"_As the world falls away, and I can't find a reason  
As the world turns to grey, It's killing me unwillingly and I am just afraid_

As the world falls away, and I can't find a reason  
As the world turns to grey, you're killing me unwillingly and I am just the same as you  
as you!," Draco screamed the last line to the crowd as Harry turned his back and strutted to the other side of the stage._  
_  
"_I'm just like you, just not a fool, I'm just like you, just not as cool  
I'm just like you, Just not a fool, I'm just like you..._

As the world falls away, and I can't find a reason  
As the world turns to grey, It's killing me unwillingly and I am just afraid

As the world falls away, and I can't find a reason  
As the world turns to grey, you're killing me unwillingly and I am just the same as you

I'm just like you, just not a fool, I'm just like you...," Harry picked out a member in the front row, Draco doing the same, singing to them with a mixture of sadness, regret and anger. And as always the crowd loved it and applauded when the song was over, they did not applaud long though, the band did not give them the choice as they started immediately into the next song.

_"There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you leave  
Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me,_" Draco began the next song, the lyrics written by both of them. He kept Harry within his line of sight as he also sang to the crowd._  
_  
_"Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay_," Draco crooned the next bit as he moved closer to Harry so that only half the stage was between them now, still looking out at the crowd and their happy faces.__

"So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need," Harry came in and Draco fell silent watching both Harry and the crowd.__

"Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay," Harry turned to Draco as he sang the next lines, Tommy, playing his guitar, came up beside Harry, joining in on the chorus. __

"Can you make them disappear?  
Make them disappear

There's a pain that sleeps inside  
Sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens, the moment that you leave  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need," Harry and Draco sang from one microphone stand while Tommy and Leslie's voices flowed through the speakers below Harry and Draco's.__

"Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay," The last line the music faded away as Harry and Draco finished the song.

It was after that next song, as the band began the start up of the next song that both Harry and Draco noticed the people sitting in the sixth row. They looked at one another and knew that the next song was perfect considering who was in their audience that night.

_"Satan, you know where I lie  
Gently I go, into that good night  
All our lives get complicated  
Search for pleasures, overrated  
Never armed our souls  
For what the future would hold  
When we were innocent...innocent_," Harry began the next song, looking at the people in the sixth row, his voice angry.__

"Angels! Lend me your might!  
Forfeit all my lives  
To get just one right  
All those colors long since faded  
All our smiles all confiscated  
Never were we told  
We'd be bought and sold  
When we were innocent  
Yeah!," Draco joined him on the next stanza, his voice full of grief rather than anger.__

"Yeah! This prayer, is for me tonight  
This far downdown that line  
and still ain't got it right  
And while confessions not yet stated  
Our next sin is contemplated  
Never did we know  
What the future would hold  
Or that we'd be bought and sold  
No!

We were innocent...innocent  
When we were innocent...," Harry and Draco finished the song with strained whispers, both remembering times from the past when they had been innocent; that was long ago though, separated by betrayals and deaths.

Harry signaled to the band that he wanted to do one of their unreleased songs. When the music started up Draco gave Harry an approving smile before they both began to sing, "_It seems like every day's the same, and I'm left to discover on my own  
It seems like everything is gray, and there's no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah, Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here_

And I am aware now of how, everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well

I feel the dream in me expire, and there's no one left to blame it on  
I hear you label me a liar, 'cause I can't seem to get this through  
You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah, Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here

And I am aware now of how, everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell, I am prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late; just as well

And I'm not scared now. I must assure you,  
you're never gonna get away And I'm not scared now.  
And I'm not scared now. No…

I am aware now of how, everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell, I am prepared now  
seems everyone's gonna be fine, One day too late, just as well  
I am prepared now, seems everything's gonna be fine for me  
For me; for myself. For me, for me, for myself  
For me, for me, for myself, I am prepared now for myself  
I am prepared now, and I am fine again," They finished out the song and disappeared from the stage.

Belle followed after them, stopping them by placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Some old friends we know were out in the crowd," Draco told her. "The sixth row, invite them back please. It's the man all in black with the big nose and the people with him."

Belle frowned but went off to do as Draco asked.

"Are you sure you want to see them Dray?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I wish they'd just leave us alone Green Eyes, but we might as well see them now rather than deal with all the damn owls they're sure to send to us," Draco replied heading to their private lounge.

Harry sat in the giant overstuffed lounge chair and held out his hand for the glass of brandy Draco offered. The blond took his place on the arm of Harry's chair, sipping his own drink conservatively as Belle ushered their guests into the room.

"It's all right love," Draco said without getting up. "You can go. Just keep everyone else out."

Belle nodded and left. Harry sat back; drink in hand as he looked at the motley group of people from his past standing around.

"Take a seat where you can find one," Harry gestured with a hand. "The brandy's off limits though. Dray and I paid a mint for it."

"What do you two think you're doing here?" Minerva McGonagall was the first to speak. "Leaving without a word to anyone, what were we to think? We thought you were dead for a while."

"We probably should have left note," Draco's fingers played through Harry's hair. "Or we could have sent a note later on when we got settled."

"We didn't, what's done is done," Harry said.

"Why did you leave Harry?" Hermione's tone was plaintive.

"Maybe because I was sick of it all Hermione," Harry snapped at her. "Ever think of that? All of you got what you wanted. The only person who even believed that I needed to confront Voldemort is sitting right here," He put a hand on Draco's knee. "The rest of you tried to keep me away from the field, or tried to manipulate me and it cost people their lives. So sorry I didn't want to stick around and see what else you planned to use me for."

"Let's not forget all the conversations we overheard under that Cloak," Draco glared at all those assembled before them. "Like Granger and McGonagall discussing how unstable Harry was, how the son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy was sure to turn him over to Voldemort. Or the lovely chats Weasley and Granger had about how attention starved Harry was and how maybe by getting the Weasel into bed with him would fix it all."

Minerva, Hermione and Ron all paled at Draco's words. Severus Snape was sneering at the three of them.

"I do have to admit that Severus was at least honest about everything," Harry went on. "All those times he tried to douse Draco or I with Veritaserum, he didn't hide that he'd attempted to do so after he realized it hadn't worked. And he was always honest about how he disliked my being with Draco. At least I can say that about him."

"But Harry we care about you," Hermione said desperately. "We only wanted what was best for you."

"You wanted what was best for the Boy Who Lived," Harry disagreed. "You forgot all about Harry, all about me."

Draco stood from his position, slamming his empty glass down on the table, "The lot of you never gave a damn about him! I was the one who comforted him after his nightmares, who helped train with him so that he would be able to go against Voldemort. I'm the one who gave up my life just like Harry had too in order to give you people what you wanted."

"You didn't do half as much as Harry did Malfoy," Ron snarled.

"That's something we can agree on Weasley," Draco smirked at the redhead's stunned expression. "When he was younger Harry never had the choice to step away from facing Voldemort, it wasn't until he got older that he really and truly decided to kill the bastard. On the other hand I didn't make my choice until much later, and it wasn't thrust upon me like it was with Harry, I didn't have the entire weight of the Wizarding World resting on my shoulders, Harry did. I was just the one who had Harry's welfare resting on my shoulders since the lot of you never did anything productive to actually help him when we were older. You're right Weasley, I didn't do half as much as Harry."

"It's over now though," Minerva looked between the two. "You can both come back."

"Too little too late for that Professor," Harry stared coldly at her.

"Is this your choice Draco?" Severus Snape interrupted whatever else Harry might have said.

"It is," Draco inclined his head to the Potions Master.

"Well at least I can see that he has done some good for you," Severus admitted. "You look better than you did."

"I feel better than I did," Draco said.

"The rest of you get out, except Severus if he wants to stay," Harry added. "I don't want to see the rest of you."

"Harry you can't mean that," Hermione begged. "You're our friend."

"Perhaps once," Harry shook his head. "But you killed that, both of you did. Maybe someday, if you work at it you'll be able to be my friends again, but not now."

Hermione slowly began to cry. Ron looked lost and Minerva looked sad. The Head of Gryffindor House ushered the two former best friends of Harry Potter from the room.

"I take it you're the new Headmaster?" Harry looked over at Severus.

"How did you know that Potter?" Severus asked looking a bit surprised.

"Albus trusted you more than McGonagall," Harry explained his guess. "Coupled with the fact that he was annoyed with how she was handling the situation in regards to myself and Draco you just seemed like the next best candidate."

"Yes well good use of logic Potter," Severus said.

"Call me Harry," Harry offered.

"Harry then," Severus finally sat on the couch. "How are you two fairing?"

"I won't deny it, I do miss the Wizarding World," Harry sighed.

"I miss it too," Draco agreed. "But what is there left for us, to be shut away at Malfoy Manor or surrounded by cameras and reporters wherever we go, that's not a life."

"And that's different from the life you have now?" Severus seemed to find it amusing.

"It's very different," Harry argued. "For one we can disguise ourselves much easier among Muggles. And they mostly care about when our next album is coming out. They're much easier to manipulate or turn away than wizards and witches. Plus we're famous for our own music, not for killing people."

"You do have one thing left to you in the Wizarding World," Severus told them.

"What, to run for Minister of Magic?" Draco drawled. "That sounds so appealing I could vomit."

"You could always teach," Severus went on as though Draco has said nothing. "I will need someone to teach Potions and be head of Slytherin House. And of course, as always, the Defense position is open as will be the position for head of Gryffindor House once Minerva retires at the end of next term."

"Who will take Transfigurations then?" Harry asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks has accepted the position," Severus answered. "As you know Sprout and Flitwick are still with us. Hagrid has made a nearly full recovery and will remain as Care of Magical Creatures Professor for the younger years while Grubbly-Planks will take fourth year and up. Trewlawny left the school but Arabella Figg took her place. Naturally Binns is still with us, Filch and Mrs. Norris the Second still roam the halls and Madame Pince still guards the Library. Oliver Wood is the Flying Coach and Quidditch referee. Poppy is still the Mediwitch, Seamus Finnegan is the new Muggle Studies Professor and Charlie Weasley is our Ancient Runes Professor."

"We'll have to think about it," Draco said firmly. "We have music careers."

"If we wanted to we could work it out," Harry frowned thinking. "We could record the albums over Christmas break and release them shortly thereafter and tour over the summer."

"You have learned how to use your brain Harry," Severus nodded in approval.

"Is this what you want Green Eyes?" Draco asked softly.

"It does have its appeal," Harry said. "You have to admit that Dray. We don't have to leave behind the Wizarding World."

"And I can promise you that no reporters will be on the grounds without your knowledge," Severus decided to sweeten the offer. "You know where I stand on the issue of rude reporters. The students will of course not be allowed to take any pictures of you, if any turn up in magazine rags they will be punished."

"Or we could just put on charms so that the pictures are all grainy of us unless the pictures our taken with our approval," Harry suggested.

"There is that," Severus agreed.

"I'll go if you do Harry," Draco finally said. "We'll have to work things out with Wright though."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Harry smirked. "We can always threaten to go under our own label. Our contract only extends until now anyway. We could just save ourselves the hassle and have Belle run things for us."

"I like the way you think," Draco smiled. "I've told you that right?"

"A time or two," Harry stood and strode to the door. "I'll call Belle in and we'll arrange things."

Surprisingly Severus was the one to suggest the name for their new venture. Their label would be called _Serpentine Paths_, in honor of all the twists fate had brought to them. Belle was pleased with the idea, she promised to get right on setting up the company and talking to the band members to see if they wished to remain part of _Savior_.

"When McGonagall retires we'll join your staff," Harry told the new Headmaster. "I suggest not saying anything until she's already retired."

"Naturally, I'm a Slytherin," Severus snorted. "That means that I use my brain constantly, unlike some of your former friends from Gryffindor."

The rest of their informal meeting was completed rather quickly after Belle left. Draco and Harry promised to keep in touch with Severus. Once he had left they quickly changed out of their costumes and took off their make-up. As always with his cunning Draco took them out through the front of the concert hall and their car pulled up to the curb before any of their die hard fans knew that the two main singers of _Savior_ had been among them.

The collapsed into bed and fell asleep. The next morning their phone was ringing so loudly that Harry rolled out of bed onto the phone.

"Don't even laugh," Harry scowled at the blond who was trying to hold back. "Hello?" Harry answered the phone.

"Harry is that you, this is Gary," Gary Wright said. "I hear that you're breaking off to form your own record label. I know that our contact is up but I was hoping to renew it."

"We don't want to be musicians full time Gary," Harry pushed the button for the speaker phone. "Draco and I have decided that we want to do other things with our time besides just tour and make new CDs."

"Like what?" Gary sounded confused.

"We were offered teaching jobs at our old boarding school," Draco leaned over Harry's shoulder. "They aren't a big establishment and while it's true we were glad to get away when we did we want to go back."

"But I'm sure we could work something out," Gary said.

"Perhaps _Serpentine Paths_ could be associated with Wright Records," Draco suggested. "But we need to break away a bit Gary, have a bit more freedom as to when we'll record and tour."

"Well I'll take what I can get from you two," Gary acquiesced. "You two are sellers. I'll meet with Belle and help to set up your new label. And any other groups that come my way that don't want to do music full-time I just might throw your way. It would certainly help out Wright Records."

"We'd be happy to take the part-timers," Harry was smiling now. "I'm glad that we're still on good terms."

"Are you kidding?" Gary laughed. "There's just something about you two, I just can't get mad about it. I'll talk to you later boys, enjoy your new label and time off from touring."

"Thanks again Gary," Harry said.

Harry turned to his lover and music partner, "That went better than I expected."

"Definitely," Draco got out of bed and padded naked toward the bathroom. "Join me?"

"Love to," Harry smirked at the blond and moved quickly to the bathroom.


End file.
